


On This Episode of Hole in the Wall

by constantlyhungry



Series: Apartment AU [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Daniel might be a bit crazy, M/M, They live in adjacent apartments, also they never met before this, of COURSE theres sex are you kidding me, welcome to hole in the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyhungry/pseuds/constantlyhungry
Summary: David had never met his neighbor before and honestly couldn't have asked for a better introduction.





	On This Episode of Hole in the Wall

David sat with his back against his small couch’s armrest, a thick blanket wrapped around his thin body with precision. The building’s heating was under maintenance, his space heater was broken, and the winter’s cold was relentless, leaking through closed windows and dancing through the air. David pulled the blanket tighter and listed every reason to be excited for summer to start again, a task he could do very easily. In the summer, it would be warm and camp would start back up. In the summer, he could enjoy his job and spend nights with the sound of nature instead of honking cars. In the summer, he would get to sleep in a cabin instead of his cramped apartment in the middle of a city. In the summer, he would— 

The power flickered on and off so fast David couldn’t tell if it had turned dark for a second, or if he just blinked for a bit longer than normal. Through his thin walls, he heard the clatter of something falling on the ground, and assumed his neighbor had been frightened by the sudden change in lighting. Thinking nothing of it, David nestled back into his cocoon of comfort and closed his eyes, trying to will the chill away. 

Suddenly, something struck his wall from the other side so hard it felt like the room shook, and pieces of drywall exploded into the air, drifting in a way akin to the snow storm outside. David attempted to spring up from the couch, but got caught in his blanket and toppled to the ground into a messy heap. He struggled for a moment, but managed to escape his makeshift net and stare wide-eyed at the newly formed hole in his wall. 

From the other side, his neighbor, who was new to the building and had not yet introduced himself, stared back with a sheepish smile on his face. When he met David’s eyes, it grew into a warm grin and he waved as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. SIlently, he approached the spot where part their shared wall once stood and looked over expectantly. David, not knowing whether to be angry or just stay confused, got up and walked over as well, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders and dragging behind him. 

“Hey there,” he stuck his hand through the wall as one would for a handshake. “my name’s Daniel, nice to meet you.”

Still in shock and slightly scared, David took the pale hand and gave it small shake, before pulling his own back and hiding it under the blanket. 

“Um… hi. My name’s David. What happened over there?” he gestured to Daniel's apartment.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I dropped a pie and got mad, so I threw my printer at the wall,” he laughed casually like it were an anecdote about a funny animal he saw in the park. “I didn’t expect the wall to be so weak.”

David looked behind him, staring in disbelief as there was indeed a shattered printer laying waste behind his couch before looking back at Daniel, whose grin had yet to falter. David thanked god he bought his apartment instead of renting, praying it would mean this wouldn’t get him evicted. 

“Soooo…” Daniel drew on, grasping David’s attention once more. “Would you mind if I came over?” 

David looked to his left, then his right, sort of hoping there would be someone there to tell him what the right choice was. This guy seemed a bit off his rocker, but David was a sucker for opportunities to be hospitable and nodded, shocked to see a spark in Daniel’s eyes. David took a few steps towards the door, figuring it would be best to answer his neighbor right when he made the short walk to his door. His plans, however, were disrupted by another loud thud, and he spun around to see Daniel laying amongst the dusted drywall on his floor, flat on his back, a small smile still gracing his lips. 

David rushed over and offered him a hand, which the blonde took gratefully. Daniel’s eyes flickered up and down his body so fast he almost didn’t catch it, and although finding the action the slightest bit lascivious, he attempted to smile back. 

“So, how about you have a seat on the couch and I get some tea going,” David offered kindly, setting his blanket down on the leftmost cushion, right next to where Daniel had draped his hoodie, something David would not have discarded in such temperature. 

“Sure, thank you.”

As David shuffled around the kitchen, he could feel Daniel’s piercing blue eyes dancing up and down his thin body. Part of him wished the apartment had a less open concept to hide him from the gaze, while another made his chest swell with pride knowing he was considered something worth looking at. Deciding to be brave, David returned the favor in a way just obvious enough to make it clear he was checking Daniel out. It felt awkward as he did it, and probably looked that way too, but he at least hoped the red in his cheeks could be blamed on the same chill biting his ears. 

The act did not go unnoticed as Daniel’s expression shifted, smile stretching into a sly smirk. David gulped, but looked back down, pretending to busy himself with the tea he had a feeling would never be drunk. After a moment of silence, he finally gained enough courage to look back up. He let out an embarrassing ‘yip’ sound and jumped back, for Daniel had apparently maneuvered his way silently to the counter, and was gazing at him with dark eyes from a much closer perspective than expected. 

Daniel licked his lips in the way a wolf would when presented with a fresh kill and leaned over the counter. “I have a proposition for you,” he whispered. 

David laughed nervously and averted his eyes, fingers twitching anxiously. 

“Oh, yeah?” he asked, hating the way his voice rose an octave.

“Yes. How about you,” Daniel pointed at David. “and I,” he pointed to himself. “Have some fun?” 

David, being an adult, was fairly sure he understood the implication, but decided it would be best to not make any moves until he was absolutely certain.

“How do you mean?”

“I mean, how about I fill the hole in your wall,” he gestured to the wall and then back to David, “and then I fill a hole in you?”

David’s face flared an attractive shade of crimson perfect for a supervillain’s foyer and sputtered a couple seconds of nonsense. He had his suspicions confirmed, sure, but he was unprepared for the blatant innuendo. 

“Of course, If you don’t want to that’s fine,” he said, continuing to exert nothing but confidence, as if he knew David wouldn’t decline. 

Despite the freezing air and snow outside, David felt like he was burning up. The dry air stung in his wide eyes, and he shuffled from foot to foot for a second thinking it over. This was a stranger. An attractive stranger, but still, a stranger that busted a hole in his wall and might be a few clowns short of a circus. But dang, he was one attractive stranger. And he spoke so smoothly. And David couldn’t help but wonder how his lips looked so soft even in the cracking winter air. Or how his eyes were so deep David felt like he could get lost in them forev— 

“Okay,” David said, trying to radiate a similar confidence but failing miserably. 

Daniel’s eyes sparked again and he quickly made his way around the counter. Both his hands were planted firmly on either side of David, body looming over him like the forest’s trees in the depths of night. Daniel grabbed the underneath of David’s chin and guided him towards his mouth, stopping mere millimeters from contact. 

After a moment of confusion, David realized what he was doing— giving him a chance to back out, one more shot to say no. Instead, he pushed forwards slightly, connecting their lips into a soft kiss. Immediately, Daniel bit at his lower lip, slipping a practiced tongue through David’s chapped lips and into his mouth, successfully deepening the kiss into something a bit more… heated. Slowly, he pushed forwards more and more, until David was forced to slide up onto the counter. He weaved his arms around Daniel’s neck like a koala to a tree and wrapped his legs hesitantly around the other man’s waist, unsure as to whether or not he was doing it right. 

Apparently, he was doing fine, because as Daniel pulled their bodies flush, his erection became more prominent, the friction doing nothing in helping David conceal his own. Pale hands tugged at the bottom of David’s shirt and he was quick to comply, raising his arms and allowing the garment to be discarded. The cold air surrounding him for once went unnoticed, as the two connected again into an open mouthed kiss. Daniel’s hands trailed down David’s slim chest, the touch leaving a ghostly trail down further and further until he was playing with the buttons of David’s jeans. Sitting up straighter on the counter, David pulled away, opting to ignore the string of saliva still connecting their lips. 

“Not here,” he panted into Daniel’s lips. “First door on the right.”

Daniel pulled him off the counter without hesitation, hands supporting him firmly from just underneath his thighs as David was carried down the short hallway and into his room. Unceremoniously, he was tossed onto his twin sized bed and left to watch with a lust filled gaze as Daniel removed his shirt and threw it somewhere behind them. He approached David and pushed him down onto the bed with a hand placed firmly in the center of his chest.

“Still good?” he asked, voice low and husky in a way David never knew he wanted to hear, but at that moment decided it was his new favorite sound.

“ _ God _ , yes,” he breathed, trying to speak around a heavy exhale. 

Daniel leaned in and nestled himself in the crook between David’s neck and shoulder, ghosting his teeth gently before ever so slightly sinking them in. David could feel a moan bubble up in his throat and he took to feeling up the other man’s chest, taking in every slight curve of slim muscle and smooth skin. When soft lips sucked harshly against his neck, David snapped a hand over his mouth and tried his damndest to swallow sounds building inside him. 

Daniel pulled back and tugged the hand away quickly, gazing at him with a dark look in his eye that sent a shiver up David’s spine. 

“I’m going to hear every noise you make,” he whispered, voice demanding in just the right way. David was a sucker for a good power play. 

Teeth slickened with saliva connected again with sun kissed skin, raking up and down the sides of David’s neck. Fingers slipped across the writhing man’s shirt, carefully moving up and down his abdomen. A breathy moan slipped out from his mouth and Daniel felt the man stiffen under him as he let out a deep chuckle. 

Daniel tugged at the waistline of David’s jeans, pulling them and his boxers down with a single swift tug. After writhing for a moment under the weight of a new chill, David found himself again and returned the favor with a bit more hesitance and a bit less grace. 

“Lube and condom?” Daniel asked, teeth shining through his previously unsettling grin. 

“Um… there’s lube in the drawer, I’m not sure about condoms though.”

With the same smirk blessing his features, Daniel retrieved the lube, and placed it in David’s hand. When met with an unsure expression, he tugged once on David’s throbbing erection and guided the other’s hand down between his legs.

“Open yourself up. However done you are is all you get when I come back,” he leered, walking to the door without looking back. 

Daniel strided into the living room on a direct trajectory for the couch, where he had left his old hoodie. Glad to always come prepared, he dug inside the pockets for his wallet, pulled out a condom, and made his way back to the bedroom, taking his time so David could get properly ‘prepared’. 

When he opened the door, David was flushed and panting, a sight that felt too blessed to ever be met with another pair of eyes. 

“Look at you, all hot and bothered at just the thought of me inside of you,” he sneered, enjoying the strangled moan David let out into the cold air. 

David’s heart was racing. It pounded aggressively in his ears, forcefully pushing all reasonable thought from his head as anticipation buzzed under his skin like static from an old radio.

“Do you want me to take you here? Now?” Daniel stalked closer and pinned David beneath him. “Stretching you open wider than your fingers could manage?”

David felt like his skin was on fire, threatening to melt off and leave him a pile of bones strung together with lust and desire.

Daniel put on the condom and lined himself up. 

“Last chance,” he dropped the power play for a second, and part of that warmed David’s heart. “You sure?”

David, finding a confidence he never believed he would possess, slammed their lips together in a clashing mess of teeth and tongue, but Daniel got the message and slowly pushed through the tightness separating him and his neighbor. He grunted at the grip David had on him from the inside, tighter than he had expected. The beautiful man’s legs beneath him shook violently, and he let out breathy moans and whimpers that Daniel had mistaken for those of pain. David’s eyes pricked with tears and a few managed to escape, streaming down his face, making Daniel momentarily worry it was too much. But David was a mess in a moment, panting and drooling in a way that would forever be seared into Daniel’s memory as the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Daniel grunted, finally bottoming out. He rested his forehead on David’s, who wore a slightly sheepish look. “You didn’t prepare yourself _ at all, _ did you.”

Worry shined behind the other’s eye, and he gazed up with a nervous smile. “Barely.”

Daniel laughed in an exasperated way, the sound a beautiful lilt between heavy breaths. He bucked his hips forwards, and turned David’s small grin into an opened-mouthed-closed-eyed shuddering moan. 

“ _ Move _ .”

And that Daniel did, pushing in and pulling out in a consistent motion, pressing deeply into David each time. The stretch and adjustment of the walls surrounding him was amazing, and he wanted to hurry, slam into David with everything he had and show him what he could really do. But he had to be careful. There was a fine line he would hate to cross, but god was it tempting with the way his chest fell and dipped so deeply,  and his bruising lips formed wet moans just for him. 

“I’m not going to break, go  _ faster _ ,” David whimpered, carding his hand’s through Daniel’s hair.

Daniel, happy to oblige, increased his pace heavily, and David eventually stopped hearing his own chants of  _ faster faster _ , left only with the sensation of being pounded into again and again, at a rate no one else had ever dared to give him. Every deep thrust sent him racing for the edge. Just as he was completely losing himself in a cloud of pure ecstasy, Daniel wrapped a hand around him and began pumping in a similar harsh rhythm to his thrusts, only taking a few before David was losing feeling in his legs.  

“Say my name,” a gruff voice whispered in his ear.

“Daniel, Daniel, Daniel,” he repeated like a mantra, sweet panting breaths forcing themselves out in between words. “I-I’m gonna—!”

With a final scream of his name, David released onto his stomach, coating himself in proof of a job well done. His walls clenching around Daniel even harder pushed him over the edge as well, and with a similar scream, he was coming too. 

In a slick mess of lube, sweat, and saliva, Daniel pulled out and collapsed next to David on the small twin bed. The two looked at each other and David smiled warmly, an action returned by a slick arm wrapping around his shoulder.

“Holy shit,” Daniel breathed. 

He grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and began cleaning David delicately, as if he glass so fragile a single touch would break him— something they both knew to be very much untrue. 

David chuckled quietly, turning his head up to look at the ceiling. “Language,” he mumbled tiredly, scooting closer to Daniel, who was happy to fill the small gap. The two drifted off to sleep without any questions, any answers, or any reason to care.

 

**——————**

 

The next morning David woke up with freezing feet, numb fingers, and ears so cold they had gone full circle and felt like they were burning. Sleeping in the nude being a bad idea hadn’t crossed his mind, but in retrospect he should have known. 

He felt around for Daniel, another body to keep him warm, but was met with equally chilled and empty sheets. A small pit formed in his stomach, and he tried to shake the feeling off as hunger, wanting desperately to dismiss the disappointment eating away a him from the inside. Deciding he’d rather get something to eat than freeze to death, David sat up, immediately wincing harshly at the sharp pain shooting up from his tailbone. Feeling very sore and frankly a bit sad, David limped to his closet and pulled on a sweater and a pair of pajama pants, making his way painfully to the living room, where he collapsed on his small couch. 

Would things be we weird with his neighbor after all that? Awkward glances and unspoken words David would have to swallow like knives, feeling himself bleed out from the inside? 

His apartment felt emptier than ever and he grabbed the blanket abandoned on the leftmost cushion from yesterday, trying not to acknowledge the overarching loneliness that was always there, but never so prominent. His gaze trailed across the floor, to where it met the wall, up the wall, and to the hole which stood gaping in a way almost passive aggressive. Perhaps he was overreacting. Maybe he thought the sex could maybe be something more, and maybe the thought was a childish one. He sighed, breath barely visible in the sad stained air. 

“David!” someone called, and his head snapped over to the hole, which revealed Daniel looking just as good, and slightly more disheveled, than yesterday. 

Trying to hide the warmth filling his heart and excitement on his face, David turned to face him from his spot on the couch. 

“Hi! What’s up?” he asked, hoping it sounded casual. 

“I made breakfast,” Daniel beamed, a picture framed perfectly by the destroyed drywall. “Come on over!”

David’s smile reached his eyes so clearly it hurt and he took a few wobbly steps to the door, before being stopped. 

“No, come through the hole! It’s our own  _ private  _ door!” 

Unsure of his ability to climb at the moment, David maneuvered his way to Daniel, whose eyes shined even brighter than he had remembered from the night before. 

“Here I’ll help you.”

It took a minute of struggle and another of recovery, but David did find himself standing in Daniel’s apartment eventually, which was decorated in all white, from everything from the carpet to the countertops to the coffee table. David was guided into the small kitchen, where he had a seat at one of the barstools, wishing for a quick fix to make his tailbone calm down.

“So, what’d you make?” he asked, despite very clearly seeing the stack of pancakes sitting a few feet away. 

“Blueberry pancakes and bacon,” Daniel responded, passing David a plate, who took it gratefully. 

“They look delicious, thank you.”

“Anytime,” he said with a wink that still managed to make David flush.

The two ate in a comfortable silence, relishing in occasional eye contact that lasted a bit too long. 

“I have a confession to make,” Daniel admitted after swallowing down a particularly large bite. 

Feeling butterflies begin to flutter within his stomach, David took a swig of his orange juice and met Daniel’s gaze. “What is it?”

“I might like you a bit more than I let on, and was wondering… would you like to make this something more?” 

With his eyes half lidded and his elbows rested comfortably on the counter, Daniel still managed to convey the epitome of casual confidence. 

“Yes!” David said a bit too loud, quickly growing redder with embarrassment. “I mean, yes, I would like that too,” he corrected. 

Daniel beamed and leaned across the counter to meet David’s lips, enjoying the sickly sweet taste of syrup lining the insides. When they pulled apart, it was barely, just enough to rest their foreheads together in a comforting way. David laughed quietly, the breath ghosting against his neighbor’s lips.

“So about that hole in my wall…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I also run an ask blog in in way affiliated with this fanfic but it's still Daniel and David. Check it out on Tumblr it's ask-davidanddaniel


End file.
